


Немного мяты никогда не помешает

by aster526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, mint tea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster526/pseuds/aster526
Summary: Мята и лорд-протектор неразделимы. Санса гонит от себя глупые мысли пойти и проверить, чем набиты его матрац и подушка: пухом или зелеными листьями?





	

## 

## ***

  
      — Вы заблудились, миледи?

      — Вовсе нет, лорд Бейлиш, — учтиво склоняется в реверансе Санса. — Я просто хотела нарвать свежих цветов для стола. Отец обещал выпить со мной чаю после обеда.

      — Мне казалось, в такой удушливый смог, как сегодня, ни у кого не возникнет желания устроить чаепитие, но северяне в который раз поражают меня своей выносливостью.

      Санса невольно улыбается.

      — Позвольте узнать, а что Вы делаете в саду принцессы Мирцеллы? И Вам понадобились цветы?

      — Увы, но единственный гость моих покоев - это лорд Варис, и вряд ли он оценит подобную сервировку, скорее заподозрит, что среди роз и фиалок я спрятал несколько пауков.

      Продолжая шутить, мужчина незаметно уводит Сансу вглубь сада, подходя к неприметной клумбе у изгороди, где Санса с удивлением обнаруживает не цветы, а растущую мяту. На губах Мизинца появляется извиняющаяся улыбка.

      — Приходится признаться Вам, миледи, в подобную жару, все, что меня может спасти, - это толика мятных листьев в вине или эле. Но мои запасы порой иссякают в самый неподходящий момент, и любезная принцесса разрешила мне иногда пополнять их в королевском саду. — Ловким движением лорд Бейлиш срывает два небольших стебелька, один из которых протягивает Сансе. — Возьмите и Вы. Немного мяты никогда не помешает.

      Позже он любезно поможет ей собрать небольшой букет, срезая стебли своим кинжалом, и проводит почти до дверей. Отец предпочитает пить чай на северный манер, но Санса все же добавит и принесенную мяту, с удивлением отметив, что лорд Бейлиш оказался прав: именно её здесь не хватало.

 

 

***

  
       _Сейчас в Долине нет недостатка ни в чем необходимом, будь то войско, хлеб или золото. Амбары полны зерна, а кладовые - дичи, но в Богороще и внутренних садах Орлиного Гнезда не растет мяты, и оттого Сансе кажется странным, что лорд Бейлиш продолжает источать недоступный теперь аромат. Этот запах впитался в его камзол, в его волосы, в его наглые губы, что порой внезапно целуют её, оставляя после себя холодящий ожог на устах. Мята и лорд-протектор неразделимы. Санса гонит от себя глупые мысли пойти и проверить, чем набиты его матрац и подушка: пухом или зелеными листьями?_

      — Санса, я слышал, что прибыли купцы из Вольных городов. Их товар стоит в кабинете дяди Петира. Пошли, посмотрим, что там!

      Как это часто бывает, любопытство внутри Сансы борется с воспитанием истинной леди. Как это часто бывает, воспитание одерживает верх.

      — Зяблик, твой дядя сам покажет их, когда переговорит с торговцами.

      — Они и так уже много говорят, а я хочу посмотреть. — Робин надувает губы, готовясь захныкать.

      Что ж, воспитание истинной леди включает и уступчивость мужским капризам.

      — Хорошо, но только быстро.

      Множество сундуков и ящиков небрежно брошены посреди комнаты. Аккуратно раскрывая их, Санса старательно сдерживает восторг при виде новых тканей, кружев, украшений и, конечно, лимонов. Но в одном из ларцов она находит не подарок себе или Робину, а холщовый мешочек, источающий аромат такой же, как и их лорд-протектор.

      — Как говорят, любопытство сгубило кошку, а теперь его жертвой стали сокол и волк. — Насмешливый тон заставляет юную леди испуганно обернуться.

      — Мы не виноваты! — выступает Зяблик. — Я лишь хотел посмотреть то, что привезли в Гнездо. Это мой замок, и всё, что в нем, тоже моё!

      — Разумеется, милорд, прошу меня простить за столь долгое ожидание. — Петир широко улыбается и достает из-за спины небольшой лук с колчаном стрел. — Я просто искал Вас, дабы первым подарить вот это.

      Дождавшись, пока счастливый лорд Долины убежит демонстрировать свои навыки стрельбы Джону Ройсу, Мизинец осведомляется:

      — А Вы довольны подарками, миледи?

      — Более чем, — смущается Санса. — Вы слишком щедры.

      — А Вы слишком добры, — учтиво отвечает лорд-протектор и опускает взгляд на её руки. — Полагаю, теперь Ваше любопытство полностью удовлетворено?

      — Я не… — Санса краснеет, поняв, что до сих пор держит в руках шкатулку с мятой. — Прошу прощения, милорд.

      — Все в порядке, — небрежно кивает Мизинец и подходит к столу.

      — Лорд Бейлиш… — Или сейчас, или никогда. — А почему Вы так любите мяту? Вы говорили, что практичный человек, но с приходом холодов заказывать её с Юга выходит все дороже, и ваше предпочтение смотрится…

      — Непрактично? — одними губами улыбается Мизинец. — Вы правы, Санса, хотя для меня все заказы обходятся куда дешевле, чем для остальных покупателей. А тебе неприятен этот запах?

      — Вовсе нет, — быстро говорит девушка, не решаясь признаться, _насколько_ её захватил его мятный аромат.

      Внезапно насмешку в глазах Мизинца сменяет задумчивость, а потом он и вовсе отворачивается к окну. Словно колеблется, продолжать ли разговор. Но, выждав паузу, произносит:

      — На Перстах, где я жил, ничего не приживалось. Ничего, кроме мяты. Я привык её жевать, еще не научившись ходить, а став старше, помогал маме собирать листья для кухни. Она старалась добавлять её как можно чаще в еду и питье, наивная попытка приукрасить наш скудный стол. Но я был ребенком, поэтому считал, что так и надо, и так вкуснее. Когда я попал в Риверран, для меня было уже странным обнаружить, что мяту даже в чай не всегда кладут. Хорошо, что хотя бы в Богороще она была. Я не был готов ни тогда, ни сейчас отказываться от того немногого из жизни на Перстах, что мне приятно вспоминать. Я уже говорил Вашей матери, что отчаянно сентиментален.

      — Простите, милорд.

      Сансе крайне неловко из-за того, какую личную тему она пробудила своим любопытством, но она тронута тем, что лорд Бейлиш был с ней откровенен. Девушка осторожно ставит его ларец на стол и направляется к двери, но тормозит, озаренная внезапной идеей:

      — Лорд Бейлиш, а Вы можете достать саженцев?

      — Саженцев?

      — Да, саженцев или семян мяты. В Гнезде ведь растут цветы в горшках, значит, можно посадить и мяту.

      Похоже, она впервые сказала то, что самому Мизинцу никогда не приходило в голову.

      — Хм, думаю, это вполне возможно. Правда, я не планировал зимовать в Гнезде, но если она прорастет, мы возьмем её с собой. В походной коляске найдется место для одного горшка, а немного мяты в пути никогда не помешает. Благодарю за прекрасную идею, леди Старк.

 

 

***

  
      С каждым днем в Винтерфелле все холоднее. И только в одних покоях жарче, чем в парной, а меховых шкур на постели больше, чем пошло на шубы всех обителей замка. Укутанный в них до носа, Петир Бейлиш едва может различить тихий стук в дверь.

      — Войдите.

      Он ожидает увидеть слугу или мейстера, но входит она. Впервые за неделю, что он лежит здесь.

      — Как ты? — Если даже в глубине души Санса обливается слезами, её тон этого никак не выдает. Хотя с чего ей рыдать?

      — Жить буду, к прискорбию моих врагов. — Петир старается проследить за реакцией своей гости, но её лицо по-прежнему бесстрастно. — Воспаление легких - это не серая хворь.

      — Мейстер сказал, ты отказываешься принимать его отвар.

      — Я не отказывался, я не смог. Сегодня у меня проснулось обоняние и вкус, и я понял, какой он мерзкий. Словно прошлогоднее сено заварили с овсянкой. Когда я это проглотил, меня вырвало.

      — Если ты не будешь его пить, ты не поправишься.

      Голос Сансы размерен и тих, словно она говорит со служанкой о чистке ковра. И это безразличие причиняет его сердцу куда большую боль, чем испытывает сейчас его тело. Горечь рвется наружу, опережая кашель и благоразумие.

      — Простите меня, леди Старк, за то, что посмел занимать эти прекрасные покои так долго. Обещаю, Долина оплатит все расходы, обратитесь к Ройсу за сметой.

      Не говоря ни слова, Санса разворачивается и выходит вон. Глядя ей вслед, Мизинец презирает себя еще сильнее. Похоже, у него воспаление не только легких, но еще и мозга. Она наконец-то пришла к нему, а он вздумал поиграть в обиженного ребенка. Ты ничтожество, Петир, ты глупое ничтожество, достойное лишь её ненависти.

      Потушив свечу, Мизинец зарывается в шкуры, надеясь провалиться в сон, что подарит ему успокоение хоть на пару часов. Но скоро он чувствует, как свет опять режет глаза. Она вернулась.

      — Выпей.

      Даже если это яд, у него нет сил на борьбу. Мизинец делает несколько быстрых глотков, не сразу понимая, что поднесенное питье разительно отличается от всего, что ему приносили ранее. От него пахнет мятой.

      — Мейстер сказал, что она не повлияет на целительные свойства отвара, поэтому листья можно добавить для смягчения вкуса и запаха. — Девушка поддерживает чашу, помогая ему допить последние капли. — Теперь не тошнит?

      — Нет, но… — Мысли Петира путаются, словно он опять в бреду.

      — Тебе лучше поспать. Я схожу еще за одной порцией и оставлю на столе. Выпьешь, когда проснешься.

      — Санса… — Мужчина находит её руку и несильно сжимает. Сейчас его не волнует, как жалко он выглядит. — Спасибо. Спасибо за всё.

      — Отдыхайте, лорд Бейлиш. — Как ему кажется, её голос звучит чуть теплее.

      Когда через полчаса Санса возвращается с новой порцией, Петир уже спит. Леди Старк прикладывает ладонь к его лбу, с облегчением отмечая, что тот прохладнее, чем был вчера, когда она заходила. Поколебавшись, она позволяет себе быстро коснуться мужских губ, на которых вновь чувствует знакомый освежающий привкус.

      — Ты был прав, Петир, — тихо шепчет девушка, борясь с желанием пригладить его спутанные волосы и вновь поцеловать. — Немного мяты никогда не помешает.

 


End file.
